


maple bay // bay city

by daleked



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: Robert isn't much of a dancer. He isn't much of anything except a mess, really.





	maple bay // bay city

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm not dead! Just really busy!
> 
> I've always been iffy about writing OCs into canon but the moment Robert appeared on twitter, I fell in love. I romanced him TWICE. Damien and Mat are absolutely up there too, but... I don't particularly like Joseph. Sorry, folks. Maybe if I change my mind I'll write him some.
> 
> view theo here: https://twitter.com/brigmore/status/889132226117603330
> 
> (insp: bay city by junko yagami)

Robert isn't much of a dancer. He isn't much of anything except a mess, really.

"Come on," Theo says, and grins while angling the boombox towards Robert. "Let's dance."

Robert folds his arms and raises his eyebrows. "You might have gotten me to open up, but dancing is on a whole other level." The night is warm and a touch too humid, but at least the crowds by the beach have thinned in anticipation of Monday morning. Theo fiddles nervously with the cassette tapes, and bites his lip as he looks through them for something to dance to. Robert watches, and allows the smallest of smiles to slip through. Theo had loosened up over the course of the year, but he still hesitated when it came to things Robert didn't want to do. 

"I'll dance if I'm not dancing alone."

When was the last time he had danced? With Joseph. It had been while they were cleaning up after a youth event, and Joseph had looked so fragile as he spoke of Mary drifting away from the family. This was before Robert had become properly acquainted with her, and recognised how she could have come to loathe him. 

Theo gasps dramatically, placing a hand over his heart in mock-shock. "I would never allow a lover to dance alone!" Robert ducks his head, but it's too late-- he feels the faint flush come to his cheeks, and Theo smiles winningly up at him from his spot in the sand. "Are you _blushing_?"

"I'm fighting a murderous rage," Robert deadpans, but extends a hand to pull Theo to his feet. "I'm assuming you've already chosen the music and all that messing about was for show."

Theo blinks innocently at Robert. "Who, me?"

Robert rolls his eyes, but takes Theo into his arms. "So are we doing this or not?" He pulls Theo flush against his own body, and smirks at the sight of Theo's face reddening at their proximity in public. Totally worth it.

"Leaving room for the deity of your choice is important," Theo mumbles into Robert's jacket, but his arms come up to wrap around Robert's shoulders. Robert snorts and slides his hands down, settling around Theo's waist.

The years are showing, he realises. They've never been in this position before except during sex, and he's usually too preoccupied with other parts to pay attention to his middle. Theo is soft, the littlest bit of his belly held in place by the waistband. That's what happens when you pick the history channel over cryptid hunting, Robert thinks, unable to suppress the warmth that spreads through his body at the thought of Theo watching the history channel at his place, clad only in his boxers.

"Is this romantic?" Theo starts. "You know, I've never thought of myself as someone who was a killer at dances, but this is pretty good. Should we start breaking it down?"

" _Please_ be quiet," Robert says, and Theo laughs softly into the front of his shirt, shoulders moving. 

Robert holds him close.


End file.
